Con tu nombre bordado
by Zero-0017
Summary: Aomine buscaba como loco sus boxers, pero el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y aun no los hallaba.—¡Maldición, lo que sea!—exclamó Daiki. Y sin perder más tiempo, el moreno resolvió a "tomar prestados" unos de Kagami sin fijarse realmente en detalles como el tipo y el color. Que gran error. *One-shot *AoKaga


**Notas de la Autora:**

Este fue mi tercer intento de hacer este fic, en serio que tener miles de ideas pero no tener nada concreto me frustra. Por eso espero que no odien lo que resulto aqui. El intento se hizo (?), y este es mi segundo AoKaga...

Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco. :3

 **...**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Pareja:** Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga

 **Palabras:** 1, 104

 **Nota:** Este Fanfic participa en la convocatoria del grupo de facebook _ **:**_ _Aomine x Kagami [Español] #31AoKagaDays_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_Con tu nombre bordado_-***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bakagami, ¿dónde mierda están mis calzoncillos?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

Estaban ambos arreglándose para ir a la escuela y estaban realmente apurados ya que se habían levantado bastante tarde. Estaban en casa de Kagami, donde el chico de Too había pasado la noche por cuestiones íntimas. No creo que se necesite dar muchos detalles al respecto. Pero realmente el problema ahora era que Aomine buscaba como loco sus boxers, pero el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y aun no los hallaba.

—¡Maldición, lo que sea!—exclamó Daiki

Sin querer perder más tiempo, el moreno resolvió a "tomar prestados" unos de Kagami sin fijarse realmente en detalles como el tipo y el color. Solo sabía que le quedaban como si fueran los propios.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de desayunar, ambos arreglándose en tiempo record; solo alcanzaron a darse un beso con mordisco incluido que prometía continuación en la noche. Corriendo como si de un maratón se tratase cada uno llego a su instituto, tarde a pesar de todo. Pero extrañando aquel lecho más el calor corporal del otro tuvieron que ir a clase; y más urgente aún, fueron cada quien a su club de basquetbol.

Todo normal, nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta que Aomine tuvo que ir a cambiarse de ropa para regresar a casa, quitándose la ropa deportiva y colocándose de nuevo el uniforme. No era pudoroso así que le daba igual que le miraran en "paños menores", así que decidido a cambiarse en calma; pero había olvidado completamente que traía unos calzoncillos que no eran suyos. Peor… no sabía que tenían bordado en el elástico dos palabras realmente incriminatorias « _Kagami Taiga_ » y que el color rojo llamativo hizo que algunos voltearan a ver. Y aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo eran discretos y fingían no haber visto; el que no se guardaba para nada sus comentarios si de molestar a Aomine se trataba, era el capitán Imayoshi.

—Lindos boxers Aomine. ¿Usan calzoncillos a juego tú y el chico de Seirin?

Daiki volteo a verle sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

¿Ya habíamos dicho que NADIE sabía que Aomine y Taiga eran amantes? Ah sí, bueno… hasta ese día. O más bien, había sospechas pero realmente nada concreto. De nuevo, hasta aquel día.

—Si tu ropa interior dice Kagami Taiga, la de él debe decir Aomine Daiki ¿no?

Un engranaje en sus recuerdos le hizo comprender, y casi como si de cámara lenta se tratase: miro hacia abajo, a su ropa interior.

Aun con esa perspectiva pudo vislumbrar claramente el nombre del pelirrojo con el que había dormido la noche anterior. Era sin lugar a dudas las letras que formaban el apelativo de su amante.

Mierda y mil veces mierda.

Todos dirían que Aomine no era de los que se sonrojaban, pero la situación era sin más preámbulos… bochornosa. Y el moreno seguía siendo humano, además que seguía siendo cierto que traía puesta la ropa interior de su amante. Por eso, a pesar de cualquier expectativa: se sonrojo y tapo su boca sin nada coherente que mencionar. Ni siquiera alcanzo a pensar una buena excusa.

La vista de un Aomine silencioso no le daba buena espina a nadie, y por eso se apuraron a terminar de cambiarse e irse de ahí lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. Mientras que Imayoshi… le siguió poniéndole sal a la herida.

—¡Oh! ¿No dices nada? ¿Perdiste tus boxers después del sexo?

—…

Lo que más costaba aceptar era que: ¡el maldito capitán Imayoshi tenía toda la jodida razón! ¿Cómo darle una réplica a eso? Además, por mucho que la situación le fuera incomoda no quería negar a Kagami.

—¿Ni una palabra?

—¡Maldito jodido envidioso! Ayer tuve una noche de sexo como tu nunca tendrás así que… ¡Jodete! Ve a hacerte una paja o que se yo…

Aomine explotó y salió de los vestidores echando chispas. Pero para el capitán de Too, aquella exclamación le dio tanta gracia que no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Sospechas confirmadas.—solo eso dijo cuándo paro de reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a su casa a dejar su maletín de la escuela, o de ir a dar alguna excusa, o incluso solo entrar y salir para que sus padres supieran que aún seguía con vida. Eso era lo de menos. Camino directamente hasta la casa de Kagami, donde tocó la puerta con poca sutileza. La luz de Seirin fue a abrir contrariado por lo tempestuoso de los golpes en su portón.

Con lo que no contaba el pelirrojo es que nada más abrir, un beso chocaba con su boca casi como si de una bofetada se tratase. Lo siquiente fue sentir unas manos ya en su entrepierna, que le hizo reaccionar.

—¿Qué sucede?—demando separándose de Aomine

El moreno se relamió el labio.

—Te quiero ahora.

—Sí, de eso me di cuenta. Pero no entiendo tu urgencia.

No iba a negar que a pesar de todo lo apresurado, le calentaba la idea de tener sexo con Aomine. Pero no podía… al menos hasta saber que estaba ocurriendo, por muchas ganas que ambos tuvieran. A pesar de lo jodidamente sexy que se mirara Aomine excitado.

« _No… no… espera. Primero tengo que saber por qué._ » Se recriminaba a sí mismo.

—¿Necesito razones para tener ganas de hacerte el amor?

—Tch. Dime que pasó o te largas y te quedas con las ganas.

« _Ambos nos quedaremos con las ganas_.» Ironizo mentalmente el de Seirin.

—Carajo. Está bien, te diré.

Le explico a grandes rasgos. Mientras que por el contenido de lo explicado era fácil hacerse a la idea de que a esas alturas ya los demás sabrían que tipo de relación llevaban ambos. No era que le molestara que los demás se enteraran, pero le agarraba con la guardia baja que sin planearlo siquiera se esparciera el rumor por algo tan… ¿tonto?

—Pero vas… ¡y te pones mis boxers!

—¡Cabron! Ya te dije que no encontré los míos.

—Y justo los que tienen mi nombre… ¿no sabes leer o que rayos?

—Mierda… que no me fije.

De esa forma, la discusión duro una media hora más. Hasta que de nuevo se pusieron de humor para "aquello", y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de lo mucho que discutieran: Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así que trataron de olvidarse del incidente e invertir su tiempo en cosas más "productivas".

Y una cosa más… a Kagami le sorprendió que en vez de que le molestara ver a Aomine con sus boxers, en una forma extraña… le excitaba.

 _«¡Rayos! Este idiota me hace pensar como pervertido.»_ Se regañó Kagami.

Bueno, no importaba… mientras que Aomine le ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
